


Poor Little Rich Girls

by vipercat



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Grand larceny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivals to Lovers, im sorry youll have to deal with my poly!lupin gang agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipercat/pseuds/vipercat
Summary: Rebecca wants nothing more than to be big time rivals with the Illustrious Femme Fatale Mine Fujiko. But will her presence during a heist lead to rivalry between the two or something else?
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/Rebecca Rossellini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Poor Little Rich Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way before Lupin gave Rebecca his calling card, and before she even cared to know who Lupin was, Rebecca heard tale of the woman named Fujiko Mine, a female thief who wouldn’t just steal your prized possessions but your heart as well.

Rebecca took a spoon and stirred her cappuccino. She looked into the swirling contents of the cup as the events of the last week ran through her mind. Meeting Fujiko at that auction was awkward, in more ways than one. Rebecca dreaded seeing Fujiko Mine in person, not because of jealousy but because of the predicament of their situation.

Way before Lupin gave Rebecca his calling card, and before she even cared to know who Lupin was, Rebecca heard tale of the woman named Fujiko Mine, a female thief who wouldn’t just steal your prized possessions but your heart as well. Rebecca always wanted to be that kind of woman. She wanted to destroy men's lives with a mere gesture, have them scramble to get her anything she wanted. To be the kind of person that always came out on top of a situation. She was prone to fits of fancy, and her competitive streak would always get the best of her. With the agility of an accomplished gymnast, the resources to pull off grand schemes, and now with the Lupin name as an alias she had all that she wanted. 

Yet Rebecca still stared at the melting foam in her cup. What did she want? Was it validation from other thieves? Did she want Lupin to see her as a worthy rival on par with Fujiko Mine? Or was it that she wanted Fujiko Mine, the woman of myth to see her as a rival instead? In a moment of impatience, Rebecca chugged the cooling cappuccino and called Robert. 

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________

It was about noon when Fujiko woke up in Lupin’s bed. He clung to her, sound asleep. Fujiko pried herself out of his grasp and started to open the blinds to see what state the world was in. The morning light hurt her eyes so she quickly closed them shut. She stretched and looked back to the bed where Lupin had taken a large fluffy pillow to cuddle in her stead. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. 

The shower heated up and Fujiko soaked in warm water, feeling her muscles relax as the aches of the night washed down the drain. She heard Lupin pick the lock and chose to ignore it, seeing his form silently get undressed and join her in the shower. 

“Good morning my darling Fujiko!” An all too cheery Lupin said from behind, grabbing Fujikos shoulders and attempting to kiss her on the cheek. 

Fujiko turned the shower head on to ice cold and blasted him with it. 

“YYYYY-YYYawch!!!” Lupin jumped in the air at the sudden attack. 

“That was an awful way to introduce me to your wife, you know Lupin.” Fujiko said as she warmed the water up again and started to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. 

Lupin froze in place. His goofy expression turned to wide eyed apology. 

“How long are you going to keep up this little married life charade? Surely you know she’s using you?” Fujiko said. 

Lupin sighed, grabbing the shower head and hosing himself down.

“You know you sound a lot like Jigen right now.” 

“Please, I could never be as jealous as that man.” 

“True, he was even in on the job and he grumbled the whole time we were choosing suits for the wedding.”

“Typical, You know he asked me if I was jealous after the reception!” Fujiko scoffed. “While I was the one that sat next to him during the whole ceremony and watched him grumble and pout while you said your vows.” 

Lupin laughed.  
“Poor Jigen...he’s so easy to read. He really puts his heart on his Armani sleeves.” 

Fujiko and Lupin chuckled as the water cascaded around them. 

“You know Fujiko, Rebecca really looks up to you.” 

“Oh?” Fujiko said as she turned off the shower and went to wrap herself in a towel. 

“She hardly knew who I was, but kept asking me about you when we first met.” Lupin got behind her and started to take out a small shaving kit. 

“I guess my reputation precedes me. That would explain her casual flirtations with larceny.” Fujiko shuffled through a makeup bag. “I do suppose imitation is the highest form of flattery.”

“I guess.” Lupin said, holding his face taunt as he shaved the side of his face. “Rebecca is a bit of a card, she obviously is in it for the thrill of the take like us. But she’s so impulsive..”

“That’s rich coming from you, monsieur” Fujiko said while she grabbed mascara that Lupin had managed to nab from her.

“Hey! At least _I_ think before jumping off a building!” Lupin washed the remaining shaving cream off and started dabbing his face with aftershave. 

“Do you? Do you really?” 

“I do! Most of the time!” 

Fujiko looked incredulously at Lupin, she shrugged and leaned on the door frame. 

“Lupin, I can't get a read on this woman! You know I could care less, but being as impulsive as _you_ previously pointed out, I’ll have to account for that incongruity! What if she tries to kill me or rat me out during a mission? The girl live streamed one of her most recent heists. I just can't trust like that!”

“Fujicakes, she's better than you think, give her and me some credit! You know I try to keep good company.” Fujiko started to glare at Lupin under her brows, frowning. “Ok Fuji, tell you what, come with me later tonight- this time we can all work together and even split the pot!” 

Fujiko groaned and made her way for the window to leave. 

“Alright, but if there's any kind of fuckery about like last night I'm out faster than it takes pops to throw a pair of cuffs.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my first published fic on ao3!! I initially trunked this fic a year ago but there is no content for these girls anywhere so yeah. So I dont know how many chapters this will be, but please let me know what ya think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first published fic on ao3!! I initially trunked this fic a year ago but there is no content for these girls anywhere so yeah. So I dont know how many chapters this will be, but please let me know what ya think!


End file.
